Can't Tear Us Apart
by sw33tdr3am3r
Summary: Akina and Rick are two fourth years in love. But there's a lot of risk to take if they want to spend time together. Then again, with the Triwizard Tournament going on, it can't be too hard to avoid getting caught...
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hermoine, Ron, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and all those other amazing characters JK Rowling made up. I own Rick Kyne, Akina, Ayame Kyto and their parents, Steve, Christine, John, Michelle and all her other friends._**

_**Note: Akina and her friends are in the same year as Harry Potter. I've removed most of Harry's friend like Ernie MM, Justin FF. I've altered Fred and George Weasley abit to fit in with the plot.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akina Kyto laid in bed one night before boarding the Hogwarts Express, thinking back to the first day that she went to Hogwarts.

_Unlike most of the first years, she wasn't nervous. Her sister, Ayame, was in her 5th year at Hogwarts and she was extremely popular and well- liked. Professor McGonagall had told them to line up outside the Great Hall in alphabetical order. In front of her was a tall guy, who she later found out was called Rick Kyne; he was sorted into Hufflepuff. _

Her friend Christine had a crush on him last year... she wondered whether they'd gone out or not. Chrissy had told her that he was Muggle-born and lived in London, not far from Chrissy's residence. Akina went back to her first-year memories.

_Behind her in line was Neville Longbottom, a Gryffindor who hung out with Harry Potter. Behind him was the 'famous' Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy. Akina's dad, Mr. Kyto worked for the Ministry of Magic, as the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Being one of the few pureblood families left, they knew the Malfoys well. Akina had met Draco before, when her dad held huge parties and invited everyone in the wizarding world over. Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, Professor McGonagall led them into the Great Hall. Akina was surprised to find that she knew quite a few people in the upper years sitting at the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. Ayame had had a huge party a week ago at their mansion, where Akina been able to meet quite a few people in every year._

_First year – it seemed like such a long time ago. _Akina flipped over in her bed. "Might as well get some sleep before tomorrow," she thought. And with that, she fell asleep.

-----

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Akina jumped out of bed. Someone had just dumped a bucket of ice cold water over her.

"What on earth do you think you're doing Ayame?!" Akina ran to her bathroom and grabbed a towel to wipe herself dry. Ayame walked into the bathroom behind her.

"Just trying to jump start your year at Hogwarts," Ayame smiled, picked up a brush and started brushing her sister's long black hair with blue streaks, "this will be your first year there without me."

"Oh yah. Aww, I'm going to miss you so much big sis!" Akina said, forgetting temporarily about the wake-up call incident, "At least I'll be able to see all my friends again. Haven't seen or heard much from them during the summer, since most of them have Muggle parents."

"Well, I supervised the packing of all your school things. Your owl Arum is waiting for you in her cage on your suitcase. I had the house elves pack you a backpack with owl treats, plenty of chocolate frogs, lots of your favorite Muggle candies and plenty of other things to do on the Hogwarts Express. Though I suspect you probably won't need it. We'll be expecting you downstairs for breakfast in 20 minutes." Ayame gave her sister a quick hug before going back downstairs. Akina took a quick shower, blow-dried her hair, applied her makeup and then went down to breakfast.

-----  
  
After a hearty breakfast and repeatedly telling her mom that she would miss her cooking, Akina went upstairs and got dressed in her Hogwarts uniform. She said goodbye to her dad as he Apparated to the Ministry. The house elves brought her suitcase, owl cage and backpack to the fireplace.

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters!" Mrs. Kyto shouted while her, Ayame and Akina carried her suitcase, owl cage and backpack through the fireplace. Mrs. Kyto gave Akina a quick hug before disappearing back into the fireplace. Ayame helped Akina put all her stuff onto a trolley and they walked over to the Hogwarts Express. They were pretty early, but some of her friends were already there. She walked around with her sister, saying hi and hugging all their friends. She saw Rick and made a mental note to ask Christine whether they've gone out. In the corner of her eye, she saw Draco, with his usual Crabbe and Goyle.

"Can't believe I actually went out with him this summer!" she muttered in disgust to herself. She thought it couldn't have been too bad, but he turned out to be nothing but an egotistic and ignorant bastard.  
  
She spotted Steve and John, who've just entered the platform. Akina walked over to them.

"Hey you guys! I miss you so much, haven't seen you in what seems like ages!" Akina gave each of them a quick hug, "Where's Shelly?"

"We saw her get out of her car when we were about to cross the barrier, she should be here in a couple minutes." Steve, John and Michelle were all Muggle-born, their parents know each other well so they were able to see each other all through summer.

"Akina! I miss you so much!" Michelle jumped out from the barrier. She pushed her trolley over in the general direction of Steve and John while throwing herself over Akina.

"Hey! How was your summer?" Akina embraced her best friend, while chuckling as Steve and John fall over each other trying to get out of the way of Michelle's trolley.

-----  
  
By this time the platform had started to fill up, they walked around saying hi to other friends. Soon, it was time to leave. Akina ran over to where Ayame was, talking to an ex.

"Sis, I'll have to go, have fun at the Ministry!" Akina gave her sister one last hug.

"Don't forget to write to me all the time. I'll miss you!"

"Don't worry, I won't forget!" And with that, Akina jumped onto the already starting to move Hogwarts Express and joined Steve, John and Michelle in their compartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that was the prologue! Since that was what I had written before I even started my 2-page outline of my first chapter, I decided to have the prologue. Well, read, c&c and tell me what you think about it!**

**Sw33tDr3am3r**


	2. First day Back

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hermoine, Ron, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and all those other amazing characters JK Rowling made up. I own Rick Kyne, Akina, Ayame Kyto and their parents and most of their friends._**

**_Thanks to: Tani for being a great and picky editor. Cathy for helping me with names. And all the rest of you for reading and reviewing my fanfic._**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**  
  
Akina, Michelle, Steve and John had a great time on the Hogwarts Express, playing exploding snap and pigging out on candy. They talked and joked all the way through their carriage ride to Hogwarts.  
  
"-oh my gosh! You should have seen his face! Hey! What's that commotion over there?" Michelle stopped in the middle of her story, everyone poked their heads out of the carriage windows. Peeves was throwing water bombs down at everyone.  
  
"The familiar sight of mischief!" Steve exclaimed dramatically, just as Peeves flew over to them.  
  
"Hey! Glad to see you troublemakers around again!" Peeves threw two water bombs down at them, completely drenching all four students, "that's my welcoming gift to you guys. Have fun!" And with that, he flew over to drop water bombs on other people, while Professor McGonagall came dashing over.  
  
"Which reminds me, I brought a couple water balloons. Filled them up on the train and placed an unbreakable charm on them. They're here in my bag." Steve said, shaking the water out of his fine blond hair like a large dog. He rummaged through his backpack and handed each of them a water balloon.  
  
"Just brilliant! But it's raining outside, and Peeves had already gotten anyone within our firing zone wet." John said, tapping the water balloon in his hand with his wand and removing the unbreakable charm, "pretty cool, where'd you get them?"  
  
"Corner store beside your house. I was planning on creating a little flood in the Entrance Hall."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, can't wait 'til we get there!" Michelle said. They've never missed out on a chance to have some fun.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Rick sat down at the HufflePuff table, beside his best friend Sam. He glanced around, Akina wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
"Where are Professor McGonagall and Hagrid?" Rick asked.  
  
"Reckon Hagrid is still trying to get the first years across the lake, with a storm like that. McGonagall is supervising Akina and her gang cleaning up the mess they've made in the Entrance Hall.  
  
"So that's where she was then." Rick sighed, "I can't seem to keep her out of my mind."  
  
"What did you say?" Sam asked, half-heartedly.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Rick glanced out to the Entrance Hall. There she was, cleaning up the mess, laughing and joking with her friends, Michelle, Steve and John. He'd trade in anything to be there with her, even his prized possession, a set of Wizard's Chess, given to him as a birthday present by Sam. Rick adored his Chess set, however since his family only had Pounds, trading it into Wizard money was expensive and they could only afford so much for Rick.  
  
-----  
  
Professor McGonagall led the nervous first years into the Great Hall. Rick watched as Akina and her friends sneaked over to the Ravenclaw table, where their friends had saved seats for them.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Ackerley, Stewart!"  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
Cheers exploded at the Ravenclaw table. Steve and John gave the first year a friendly pat on the back.  
  
"First Ravenclaw of the year!" Michelle said. They cheered as other kids joined Ravenclaw table.  
  
-----  
  
"I have only two words for you," Dumbledore said, "Tuck in."  
  
Food appeared on all their plates, Steve and John started stuffing themselves.  
  
Stewart looked around at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Say, is that the famous Harry Potter?" he asked Michelle.  
  
"Ah, yes. That kid. And over here is the famous Akina Kyto, if you get on the good side of her, nothing is impossible." Michelle announced.  
  
"Oh please!" Akina said, half-heartedly poking Michelle.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Rick looked up from his plate, there she was. In her circle of friends, like a goddess standing out in a crowd of mortals. He sighed, she'd never like him back. He was just a mere nobody, even Christine dumped him for Sam. He never mentioned how upset he was about it to Sam.  
  
"Then again," Rick thought to himself, "I suppose it won't hurt to at least try to be friends with Akina this year. Even if she won't like me back ,she'll know that I exist."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
The rest of the meal passed without much excitement. Or actually, what was considered excitement to Akina. While the rest of the school listened attentively to Dumbledore, Akina was just calmly applying her new nail polish that her sister gave her, ignoring the stern looks that Professor Flitwick gave her.  
  
There obviously had been the talk about Triwizard tournament, and the fact that there was no Quidditch Cup means that her friends won't bug her to go to the tryouts. She was good at Quidditch of course, like everything else, but it just didn't seem like her thing. Alastar Moody had made his appearance, but all this stuff about Triwizard and Moody were all known to her beforehand, having a dad working in the Ministry of Magic had its advantages.  
  
After a while Dumbledore was finally done. Akina, with her newly polished nails, joined her friends in the Entrance Hall to socialize. She wandered around for a bit, saying hi to her friends, greeting the first years warmly. She had basically taken on a job as their official representative of some sort. She finally joined Michelle, Fred and George Weasley as they talk about trying to enter the Triwizard tournament.  
  
"You know, what I really am interested in is whether there will be any hot guys from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to flirt with." Michelle whispered to Akina.  
  
"Oh you think we're not hot enough for you girls?" Steve and John suddenly jumped up from behind them, with a fake hurt look on their faces.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Rick and Sam slowly walked out to the Entrance Hall. Rick paused for a sec, but seeing that Akina was amidst her crowd of friends, decided to wait until some other time to start talking to her.  
  
"Oh well," Rick sighed as he and Sam made their way to the dormitory, "I'll have a whole year to do that. Better write a letter to mom before she freaks out and thinks that someone kidnapped me."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
_Dear Sis,  
  
I'm having a great time here at Hogwarts. I don't know whether dad told you already, but there's going to be a Triwizard tournament here at Hogwarts this year. Too bad it couldn't have been last year, or you surely could have entered, and won! Thankfully due to the Triwizard tournament there won't be a Quidditch cup, so Michelle and them won't be bugging me to try out for a position. Well I have to go to the party, tradition as you know. Talk to you later sis!  
  
Love you3, Akina_

Akina tied the letter to her snow white owl, Arum, gave her a piece of owl treat and watched her fly out into the stormy sky. She went back to the common room and up to the seventh year girl's dormitory for their usual first day late night party.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_I'd like to thank all of you for reading my fanfic. The reviews are great and I've corrected most of the mistakes I hope. Same thing, read, enjoy, c&c (comment and criticize) and post a review! :D_**

_**Sw33tdr3am3r**_


	3. And So It All Began

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hermoine, Ron, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and all those other amazing characters JK Rowling made up. I own Rick Kyne, Akina, Ayame Kyto and their parents and most of their friends._**

**_Thanks again for your support and please review! :D_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Rick was in a storm, he couldn't see more than a couple feet in front of him. He ran around panic-stricken. Suddenly, he spotted some sort of tent in front of him and ran towards it. The tent was small, only maybe 10 by 10 feet. There seemed to be a magic barrier, for when Rick walked in, it was warm and the sound of rain and thunder died down. He looked up; Akina was standing there in the middle of the tent, holding a dry towel. She was wearing a long black gown, with complicated blue swirls on it. Akina looked up at him, she smiled and handed him the towel.  
  
"Dry yourself," she said in a distant tone, "I have something to tell you."  
  
Rick took the towel and started drying himself. He looked intently at Akina; she was even prettier close up. Akina swished her wand swiftly, "Incendio!" A blue flame burst into life two feet away from them. Akina conjured 2 huge soft pillows out of nowhere and they settled down beside the fire.  
  
"So what did you need to tell me?" Rick asked, instinctively brushing aside a piece of stray hair on Akina's face. Akina turned around and looked at him, her eyes staring at him intently.  
  
"I love you," she said and leaned towards Rick to kiss him._  
  
Rick woke to a crash of thunder and sat up.  
  
"Well, that was good while it lasted," he thought. It was 6:30 in the morning. He got out of bed, got dressed and arranged the books he needed for the afternoon on his bed. He then packed the books he needed for the morning into his bag and went down to the Great Hall, hoping that by any sheer dumb luck Akina would be there and he could talk to her.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Akina walked into the Great Hall, there was no one else around. Not that she really expected anyone to be there, being that it was 6:45 in the morning and most of her friends were tired from their party. It had been fun, although everyone had only talked about the age limit, Triwizard tournament, and Victor Krum. She walked over to the table with the timetables on them and shuffled through to find hers. Her thoughts were disrupted by footsteps behind her. She turned around.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Hey! You're...Akina?" Rick asked, walking over to her and shuffling through the schedules.  
  
"Yah, and you're Rick right? The guy that Chrissy had a crush on?" Akina asked, absent-mindedly flipping her hair. She looked as dazzling as she was in his dream.  
  
"Well, we did go out. But she dumped me for my best friend Sam." Rick said, trying his best to sound casual. _"She remembers my name!" _he thought excitedly.  
  
"Oh. That sucks. So you with anyone else now?" Akina asked him, pulling off a piece of hair off the front of his robes. "Sorry about that, pet peeve. My friends sometimes call me a neat freak." She gave a hearty laugh, and flicked the hair off into space.  
  
"Oh," Rick said with a grin, his heart racing, "don't worry about it. I'm not currently with anyone, since all the hot chicks in our school all seem to be taken. Oh wait, what am I talking about, there's one right in front of me that's single."  
  
"Thanks, you heard about me dumping Malfoy?" Akina laughed, slightly blushing.  
  
"Yeah, Chrissy told Sam, who told me. That's basically where I hear everything; no one ever tells me any secrets or news." Rick replied, glad that Akina hadn't walked away from his attempt at flirting.  
  
"Yeah, I still can't believe I dated that ignorant bastard." Akina said, with a look of disgust, "Well, I can try to keep you up to date with news and secrets. Being in the circle helps you know." She smiled at him.  
  
"Being in the circle? You look like you're the center of the circle." Rick said, as people filed in.  
  
"Well, I don't like to give off a first impression that I'm egotistic. Especially not to a guy that I might consider asking out." Akina said, giving Rick a wink, "Well I'll have to go join my friend, I'll talk to you later!" She blew him a kiss and then went over to join her friends.  
  
Rick stood there, looking as she gracefully ran across to the Ravenclaw table. She looked back once, saw him staring, laughed and then joined her friends for breakfast.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Sam asked Rick, snapping him out of his daze.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Rick replied. Sam could be amazingly dull sometimes at telling whether someone was lying, but it came in handy a lot of the time. Rick waited for Sam to get his schedule before they settled down at the end of the table.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Hey guys! What do you have today?" Akina asked, settling herself down at the table and helping herself to a piece of toast. "I've got Potions, Transfiguration, Divination and Charms."  
  
"Same here," Michelle glanced over at Akina's schedule, "we have the same schedule."  
  
"We've got Potions and Transfiguration in the morning with you guys. Care of Magical Creatures and then Charms with you guys again in the afternoon." Steve said, between mouthfuls of pancake.  
  
There was a sudden rustling noise above them, and a hundred owls came soaring through the open windows, carrying the morning mail. Akina looked up to see Arum, but she wasn't carrying any ordinary letter. It was a Howler.  
  
"Oh god!" Akina gasped, making Steve, John and Michelle look up at Arum.  
  
The letter fell down onto the table beside Akina's plate and burst into flames.  
  
_** HEY AKINA!**_

_** I'D JUST LIKE TO SAY HI TO ALL OF MY FRIENDS FROM HOGWARTS. I MISS YOU ALL VERY MUCH. HAVE FUN! LOVE, AYAME KYTO  
  
**_ There was silence everywhere.  
  
"So..." Steve and John said at the same time.  
  
The usual noise level resumed.  
  
"Well I guess we'd all better get going for Potions. Don't want to be late to Severus' class on the first day." John said, finishing off his last piece of toast and licking his fingers. They liked calling Snape by his first name just to spite him.  
  
And so Michelle, Akina, Steve and John got up and left the Ravenclaw table. Akina looked back at the Hufflepuff table and saw Rick looking at her. Instinctively, she gave him a smile and then walked off to the dungeons with her friends.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Rick threw his Herbology and Charms books onto his bed and put his afternoon books into his bag. He had never been really that great at Herbology, being a bit of a klutz. He passed Sam as he went down the stairs to the Great Hall. Like in the morning, he was one of the earlier people to go down for lunch. He glanced over at the Ravenclaw table and was disappointed to see that Akina wasn't there.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Akina peered over the edge of her bed, where Michelle was flipping all the contents of her suitcase onto her bed, trying to find her Divination book.  
  
"Don't tell me you're already this badly organized on the first day of classes." Akina said, looking in her mirror to check her hair and makeup.  
  
"I can't find my goddamn Divination book!" Michelle said, seemingly ignoring Akina, "Just go to lunch, I'll be there once I find my book."  
  
"If you say so." And so Akina took off for the Great Hall. As she stepped in, she saw Rick standing there looking around with a look of disappointment.  
  
She grinned to herself and snuck up behind him.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Looking for someone?"  
  
Rick spun around.  
  
"Gee, don't creep up on me like that," Rick grinned at Akina's smiling face, "That scared the hell out of me."  
  
The Great Hall started to fill up with people, and Akina turned around to see Steve and John waving at her.  
  
"Look, I can't talk right now. I'll meet you right outside the Great Hall tonight after dinner okay?" Akina asked Rick, a concerned look in her eyes, "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Oh, sure." Rick said, "I'll talk to you later then."  
  
Akina looked relieved and ran off once again to join Steve, John and Michelle, who had found her Divination books by now and had settled down in their usual spots along the table.  
  
She couldn't believe it. How could she be falling for this ordinary Hufflepuff that she hadn't even noticed once for the past three years? Sure they'd talked once or twice before, but he'd been nothing as charming as he was today.  
  
"Well," Akina thought to herself as she helped herself to a generous helping of lamb chops, "I do suppose this will be a good change; after all, anyone has to be better than Malfoy. But what am I doing? I basically either have to make something up for tonight or I'm telling him that I have a crush on him. He'd probably think that I'm some weird egotistic popular girl who goes around falling for any guy that she meets."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Rick felt nervous and excited about talking to Akina again tonight. He looked up and caught her looking at him. Akina blushed slightly and smiled at him before going back to eating her lamb chops.  
  
"Am I imagining things?" Rick thought aloud, "or does it seem like Akina is starting to take a liking to me? Well, whatever it is, I'm going to tell Akina that I love her tonight. She'll probably think that I'm another one of her pathetic admirers who have been drooling over her for the past three years and haven't worked up enough guts to tell her."  
  
"Well aren't you?" Sam asked, with a mouthful of potatoes, "except for the fact that you've been drooling over her only since this summer after Chrissy dumped you."  
  
"Well don't you have the greatest ways of dampening my mood?" Rick said to Sam, with a hint of bitterness in his voice, "what happened to you and Chrissy in the end?"  
  
"Oh, she dumped me as well. Saying that I was getting too old, whatever that meant." Sam said half-heartedly, munching on his lamb chops.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Akina and Michelle entered the perfumed and smoky classroom of Professor Trelawney and took a seat in the back as usual. Divination was Akina's favorite subject. She couldn't explain why, she just felt at ease in the smoky room no matter what. Everyone settled down and Professor Trelawney began, in her usual misty voice.  
  
"Good day, class," Professor Trelawney walked over to Akina and looked at her intently, "your mind is preoccupied, my dear. My Inner Eye sees past your innocent and carefree face to the confused soul within. Follow your heart and don't worry about what others have to say about it. Trust in the stars and do not fear the results of your actions. Everything will turn out fine in the end."  
  
Akina breathed in the perfumed fire, she felt calm and in control. She wasn't going to spend Divination thinking up something interesting to tell Rick, she was going to tell him that she loves him tonight. Well, maybe not love.  
  
Once Akina left the Divination classroom, butterflies started forming in her stomach. She was barely concentrating during Charms, and accidentally sent a pillow flying into John.  
  
"Hey! That must be the first time in a while that you've misaimed. Something on your mind, Aki?" John asked, sending the pillow flying back into Akina's face.  
  
"You know how much I hate it when you call me Aki, Johnny dear." Akina said, and sent several pillows flying with a flick of her wand to the other side of the room, where they bombarded John.  
  
Soon Akina, John, Michelle and Steve started a pillow fight. Summoning and banishing the pillows until finally Professor Flitwick had to dismiss the class five minutes early.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
Although tonight's dinner was one of Rick's favorites, he could barely swallow a mouthful. Sam looked at Rick with a look of concern.  
  
"You sure you're ok?" Sam asked, stuffing himself, "Need a visit to Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"No, no, I'm fine." Rick said, forcing himself to swallow a bite, "I'm just tired."  
  
"Whatever you say." Sam shrugged, his mouth half full.  
  
-----  
  
Rick and Sam walked out of the Great Hall together.  
  
"Sam, I forgot my watch on the table," Rick said, "here, why don't you go and wait for my in the common room?"  
  
"Oh, ok." Sam shrugged and walked off to the Hufflepuff common room, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.  
  
Rick walked back into the now deserted common room and picked up his deliberately left behind watch from the table. He turned around and walked to wait for Akina at the entrance of the Great Hall.  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"I'll see you in the common room then," Akina called over her shoulder to Michelle, Steve and John. She briskly walked over to where Rick was waiting for her.  
  
"Hey, sorry about the delay. You know-"  
  
"Yes, when you're that popular it's hard to find a moment of peace." Rick smiled at Akina, feeling his confidence return as Akina blushed again, "Look, I need to tell you something as well."  
  
"You know, I was at Divination today and Professor Trelawney told me: Follow your heart and don't worry about what others have to say about it. Trust in the stars and do not fear the results of your action. Everything will turn out fine in the end."  
  
"You know, I'd be surprised if anything that old fraud says makes any sense." Rick chuckled.  
  
"Well, she did convince me to make up my mind about one thing," Akina said, "I know this probably sounds really weird, especially since I've only known you for what? Less than a day?" She chuckled nervously.  
  
"It can't be as bad as what I'm going to tell you," Rick said, "although I am no Ravenclaw, I do suspect we're talking about the same thing."  
  
"Well why don't we find out," Akina said, with a slight hint of mischief in her voice, "summarize what you're going to say in three words and we'll both shout it out in the count of three. One, two three!"  
  
"I love you!"

Rick and Akina stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, then they kissed.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning then.," Rick said, as Akina pulled away.  
  
"Yeah, 6:30. I'll see you there. Sweet dreams, I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Rick leaned his head down to give Akina one final kiss before they disappeared into the darkness of the hallway in opposite directions.  
  
-----  
  
Akina sat in bed for a long time after midnight, thinking about what happened after dinner.  
  
"It was the weirdest thing ever," she thought to herself, "oh well, better get some sleep before tomorrow morning."  
  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
"What took you so long?" Sam asked, looking up from his Herbology notes.  
  
"Oh nothing," Rick said, absolutely beaming, "well if there's nothing I'll be heading off to bed now." Practically skipping up the dormitory stairs, getting weird looks from a few people who were left in the common room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that was chapter 2. Which is longer than Chapter 1 and the Prologue put together, but they were originally suppose to be together anyways. Read, enjoy, c&c!**

**And by the way thanks to: Tani for being such a mean and picky editor. I mean...helpful and nice editor. Yes, of course, that's what I was going to say...**

**Sw33tdr3am3r**


	4. Mrs Kyto's Special Desserts

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Hermoine, Ron, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and all those other amazing characters JK Rowling made up. I own Rick Kyne, Akina, Ayame Kyto and their parents, Steve, Christine, John, Michelle and all her other friends._**

**_I know the relationship thing seems kind of quick but that's how it is. Love at first sight kind of thing. Well, enjoy! :D_**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Rick hurried down to the Great Hall at 6:15 the next morning, just to be sure to arrive early. To his surprise, Akina was already standing there, waiting for him.

With a huge grin on his face, Rick walked over and removed a strand of hair off Akina's shoulder. Akina smiled and hugged Rick.

"So what do you have today?" Rick asked, hugging her back.

"Divination and Herbology in the morning, then Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts in the afternoon. You?"

"Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Potions with you guys and then Herbology."

"You have Charms with us as well, don't you?" Akina remembered seeing Christine during Charms yesterday, and she was from Hufflepuff. If she wasn't so nervous yesterday, she might have taken the time to glance around and realize that Rick was there too.

"Yeah. I suppose I could get Sam to switch seats with you, not that we'd be spending much time sitting there listening to Flitwick, since we'd be throwing the room into chaos with our summoning and banishing charms. By the way nice pillow fight yesterday. I especially loved the part when Michelle was bombarding Steve and John with pillows and you were able to coordinate the summoning and banishing charm so that two pillows knocked them over from the back."

"Thanks, my dad taught me that trick. I wasn't able to practise it at home of course, being underage, so that was the first time I actually tried it."

"Your parents are both wizards or just your dad?"

"Our family's pureblood actually. You don't think Draco would have gone out with some half-blood or muggle-born girl, would you?"

"Well I just thought he was attracted by your charms, just like I am right now." Rick replied casually, stroking aside a strand of stray hair that had fallen over Akina's once again blushing face.

"Thanks. But knowing Malfoy, all he cares about is whether or not you are pureblood or muggle-born," Akina replied with a sigh, "I tried to change him, I really did – wasted a whole summer trying. But in the end I knew that Draco wouldn't change, which is when I dumped him."

"Well anyways, I suppose we should be going off to eat breakfast. Though I don't know why I'm bothering since I'll probably puke it out after I see what Hagrid has in store for us." Rick kissed Akina on the forehead, and then headed off.

**-=-=-=-=-**

Akina chuckled as Rick tripped over a chair on his way to the Hufflepuff table.

"He might not be next Fred or George Weasley," she thought to herself, "but he's quite alright. Not like most of the guys I've dated before, but I suppose it doesn't hurt to have a change." With a shrug she walked over to Michelle, who had the hugest grin on her face.

"Well?" Michelle said, as Akina sat down beside her and helped herself to a goblet of orange juice.

"Well what?"

"What's the deal between you and the tall guy?"

"You mean Rick? What do you mean what's the deal?"

"Well...are you going out?" Steve said, sitting down on one side of Akina.

"How long have you known him?" John said, sitting down on the other side of Akina and pushing the much protesting Michelle.

"And how long have you guys liked each other?" Steve and John said in unison, staring at Akina with mischievous grins.

"Are we going out? Not yet. How long have we known each other? Approximately 24 hours. How long have we liked each other? Less than 24 hours." Akina said casually, pushing Steve and John's faces away.

Whatever Steve, John and Michelle had to say, it was drowned out by the flutter of wings as the morning mail arrived. Arum dropped down a parcel and letter on Akina's empty plate. Akina stroked Arum's snow white feathers while Michelle grabbed the letter and the boys tore open the parcel.

"Dear Akina," Michelle read, "How are you? Ayame has been accepted to work in the Ministry as an Auror. You can imagine how proud we are of her. We had a party last night to celebrate, and here's some leftover dessert for the four of you; I'm sure Steve and John would really appreciate it. Love, Mom."

"Well, she's right," John said, between mouthfuls of cake, "Have we told you that your mom is the best cook in the world?"

"Yes you have," Akina said, examining the contents of the parcel that Steve and John haven't devoured, "many times." The party last night must have been huge, for Mrs. Kyto had baked many of her secret wizarding recipes. There was a basket filled with fresh, colourful mini donuts that her mom had enchanted to taste like anything you wanted. A sealed jar of jumping, chocolate-filled puffs was part of the parcel as well. Fred and George Weasley had been marveling at those since Mrs. Kyto had first let them try some during the summer. They were extremely tasty, though Fred and George had spent most of their time trying to catch the chocolate puffs. Akina chuckled at the memory. She looked back into the parcel, and saw a jug full of her favorite: her mom's homemade gummies. They were like Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, except that they were fish-shaped gummies that were enchanted to move around like real fishes. Ayame had thrown a bucket full of gummy fishes into their pool last summer. George and Fred had spent their whole afternoon swimming around in the pool, trying to catch the fishes. Mr. Kyto had watched in amusement for most part, but had finally decided to immobilize the fishes before Fred and George had to stay overnight in their pool in attempt to catch them all.

There was also the usual supply of top quality cakes, pies and muffins. Fred and George came over from the Gryffindor table to mooch off Akina as usual. Akina watched in delight like everyone else as Fred and George released a couple chocolate puffs and were attempting to chase them down.

**-=-=-=-=-**

"Ah!" Sam yelped as a chocolate puff bounced onto his plate. Cedric, who happened to be sitting a couple seats down, jumped up and easily caught the chocolate puff in his hand.

"Excellent catch Ced, now give us the chocolate puff please," Fred and George hurried over to Cedric, who now had a group of Hufflepuff girls surrounding him, marveling and gaping as he threw the chocolate puff in the air and then caught it again with ease, "and for goodness sake stop showing off! Don't say we didn't warn you if someone's parent sues you because their daughter's eyes popped out from gaping at you."

Cedric looked at them irritatedly, and popped the chocolate puff into his mouth.

"Mmmm, not bad at all," Cedric said, with his mouth full, "where do you get these?"

"Akina's mom made them," Fred said, glaring Cedric threateningly, "Didn't I tell you to hand it over?"

"Oh you did? I must have forgotten then," Cedric said casually, "sorry boys." And with an air like a king, he sat down again and finished his breakfast while the crowd of girls followed him.

"What an arrogant bastard!" George said angrily, "it's taking every single ounce of willpower in me not to pounce on him and beat him up the Muggle way."

"Well I suppose we should get going," Fred said, still glaring at Cedric, "I don't want to have to put up with Ced AND be late for whatever class we have right now."

Everyone had started filing out of the Great Hall as Rick walked over to Akina and walked with her out into the Entrance Hall.

"Hey. I suppose you'd want to get that parcel into your dormitory, don't want Fred and George to let loose all the hard work your mom put into baking all that food."

"You're right; I've got to go put the parcel upstairs before heading off to Divination. I'll see you at lunch time!" Akina said with a smile, and she ran off towards the Ravenclaw common room.

Rick watched as she left and then headed out of the Entrance Hall towards Care of Magical Creatures.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Apparently I'm updating really slowly now...but I can't help it. Too many things happen and I'm really busy with other stuff. I'm sorry but that's the way it is. I'll probably update a little sooner now since I got over my writer's block/laziness. :P**

**Sw33tdr3am3r**


End file.
